Faire La Bise
by SquirrelzAttack
Summary: La bise - the French greeting kiss. What happens when Kurt tries to teach it to Blaine? Oneshot. AU Klaine. Very fluffy.


_**Hello once more again audience!**_

_**So, I've got to admit that Klaine fluff really isn't my thing. For me, it's actually really tough to write. So I hope this is at least decent fluffiness for you. =)**_

_**The idea for this oneshot came from Sarah/foraworldundeserving/the infamous writer of Kiss. I'm her beta, which means that I get to read all of her stuff before it gets posted. I won't say any more now, as not to give too much away, but I would like to clarify that I did not copy off of her at all.**_

_**Translations for the French can be found at the bottom of the page if you need them. I've only a couple of years of French in school, so I'm not 100% of myself. Please correct me if you speak the language and see an error. =)**_

_**This is AU Klaine, just so we're clear.**_

**_Happy reading!_**

* * *

><p>Looking back, Kurt couldn't quite recall how he'd gotten himself into this situation. If you'd asked him exactly how it had happened, or why he'd agreed, he wouldn't be able to tell you. And yet here he was, watching Mr. Dapper Teenage Dream sweat over how to conjugate French verbs.<p>

It was quite amusing, actually. Kurt had simply typed up and printed out a worksheet with several different irregular verbs and was seeing how many different forms Blaine could get right. French being the only subject at Dalton that Kurt felt confident in, he was having fun teasing Blaine about his abysmal foreign language skills.

"Hey, I speak Italian, and sometimes it gets confusing!" Blaine would protest adorably whenever Kurt poked fun at him.

Kurt tried not to stare as Blaine bit his lip, running a frustrated hand through his hair. Blaine really was adorable, and Kurt was having a hard time repressing his feelings. He'd been hoping that after the Jeremiah and Baby Penguin and Rachel incidents were over and done with, something would blossom between them, but so far they'd remained firmly stuck in the 'best friends' stage. And sure, Kurt very much enjoyed their coffee not-dates, but he found himself wishing more and more than they were coffee _dates_ instead. It was hard to be satiated just being friends when Blaine was so damn _hot_, and he had those silky pipes going for him. Plus, he was dapper, charming, funny, compassionate, and a whole _list_ of other adjectives.

Thinking back, Kurt supposed that it had all started in January sometime, when he'd caught sight of Blaine's report card.

"How do you have a D in _French_?" Kurt had asked incredulously. He had been under the impression that getting a bad grade in French was pretty much impossible.

Blaine had flushed and given him an endearing, sheepish smile. "I'm not good at it."

One thing had led to another, and before Kurt knew it, he had agreed to tutor him. Blaine was only taking French 1, so it was all very basic material that Kurt had known since he was ten. Plus, tutoring Blaine meant that they got to spend more time together. Kurt was still trying to decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. On the good side, he felt lonely when he _wasn't_ with Blaine and wanted to spend every second with him, as creepy as that was. On the bad side, Kurt was just fueling his own longing and getting his hopes up. Kurt sighed. He wished that love and crushes and being a teenage boy were all easy to deal with.

At that moment, Blaine threw his pencil down triumphantly and said, "Done! Finally…That took _forever_."

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling. "You're such a drama queen. Honestly, Blaine."

He reached forward and grabbed the worksheet, critically eyeing Blaine's work. "Okay," he said, "So you got _avoir_, _aller_, _faire_, and _être_ right, but you have errors with _pouvoir_. The _ils pluriel_ is supposed to be _peuvent_. I know the pronunciation is weird, but it's spelled like this." Quickly, he uncapped a pen and scribbled down the correct spelling.

Blaine sighed. "French is hard." He complained.

"It'll get easier." Kurt repressed a smile. "I promise."

"Can we take a break?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt his signature pout. Kurt _melted_. That pout was just too _irresistible_ to say no to.

"Okay."

Blaine flashed his thousand-watt smile. "So, what do you think of Wes choosing that Lady Gaga song…?"

* * *

><p>As the weeks progressed, Blaine's grades started to slowly improve. Kurt was feeling pretty confident in his abilities as a tutor…until Blaine showed him his French mid-quarter final.<p>

"_Soixante-quatorze_?" Kurt asked in disbelief, staring at the large red number on the top of the paper. "Are you _kidding_?"

Blaine lowered his head like a kicked puppy. "I know, I know, it's bad. I'm sorry. I just…got really nervous and couldn't remember anything."

Kurt sighed and flipped the packet open to the first page. "One thing to always keep in mind," he said, looking open, "is that _de_ always, always, _always_ comes after _pas_."

* * *

><p>"Tell me what you know about French culture." Kurt requested, crossing his legs.<p>

"Ah…"

"Nevermind, that was too general." He said decisively. He thought for a moment before saying, "Tell me how you would formally say goodbye."

Blaine brightened. "_Au revoir_!"

"Good." Kurt smiled encouragingly. "Now how about _informally_?"

"Uh…_Salut, à tout à l'heure_ …"

"Any others?" Kurt pressed.

Blaine stared blankly at him, obviously thinking hard. "I'm missing one. Uh…crap…"

"_À bientôt_." Kurt supplied. "Which means…?"

"See you soon?" Blaine said hesitantly, looking rather morose. He looked so forlorn that Kurt just wanted to reach over and give him a big, comforting hug.

"That's right." He said with a smile. "See, you're getting it."

Blaine sighed sadly. "Sometimes it feels like I'll never get it right."

"_Je veux ton amour_." Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself. A second later, he clapped a hand over his mouth, utterly horrified at what he'd just let slip.

"You…what?" Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion.

A wave of relief washed over Kurt. _He didn't understand you. It's okay. No need to freak out. Calm, Kurt. Calm, deep breaths._

"Um, nothing." Kurt said quickly, avoiding the older boy's gaze. "I – I think that's enough French for today. We should start looking over that sheet music Wes handed out yesterday." _Before I say something else to embarrass myself_, he added silently.

"Well, okay then." Blaine said agreeably, either not catching on to Kurt's mortification or deciding to drop the incident.

_Maybe there is a god_, Kurt thought in relief as their conversation turned to rhythms and eight-part harmonies.

* * *

><p>Despite that one tiny little mishap, Kurt rather thought that the tutoring sessions were going rather smoothly. He began to cherish every second he spent helping Blaine with his French. The two of them worked well together, and with every session, Kurt felt that they grew closer than ever. He could just <em>feel<em> himself falling even harder for his best friend. And sometimes, in the way that Blaine would hold his stare, or smile in a certain way, he thought that Blaine might possibly reciprocate his feelings. But then Blaine would look away, the moment would be broken, and Kurt would tell himself all over again to get his head out of the clouds and stop _dreaming_.

* * *

><p>One cool afternoon in early April found Kurt and Blaine studying in the library together. The silence between them was perfectly comfortable. Kurt was convinced that Blaine's presence was helping his Calculus homework. Blaine had his textbook open to the chapter he was currently learning in French, but Kurt knew that he was having troubles again, in the way his fingers folded the corners of the page and how he would uncomfortably shift positions every so often.<p>

And then –

"_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce weekend_?" Blaine asked out of the blue, looking up and tipping his head to one side.

_That was kind of random_. Kurt lowered his calculator and answered warily, "_Je vais __étudier, mais rien de sp___é___cial. Pourquoi_?"

Without responding to his question, Blaine instantly suggested, "_Allons au cinéma vendredi_!" He gave Kurt his best puppy dog eyes. "_S'il te plait_?"

Kurt's resolve crumbled with just one glance at those eyes. "_D'accord. __À 16h00_?"

"_À 16h00_." Blaine confirmed with his usual dazzling smile.

They fell into silence once more, but Kurt found that he could no longer focus on his math. His mind was _reeling_. Had he just made a _date_ with _Blaine Anderson_? _No_, he thought quickly, mentally shaking himself, _it's just another not-date. No big deal._

* * *

><p>About a week after Kurt and Blaine's not-date date, they were once again in the library. Blaine had to study for a French quiz he had coming up soon, and he had told Kurt that he was determined to get at least a ninety. He had his nose shoved in his French textbook, only breaking out of his studying craze every once and a while to ask Kurt questions. Kurt was attempting to finish his essay on The Great Gatsby, which translated into 'staring at and hopelessly pining for Blaine.'<p>

At that moment, Blaine raised his head, a look of deep confusion marring his handsome features. "Kurt, what's _la bise_?"

Kurt felt his stomach do an uncomfortable little flippy motion, and his mouth went completely dry. "It's the French greeting kiss." He hoped dearly that he still looked completely normal.

"People kiss each other? Casually?" Now Blaine looked positively alarmed, and Kurt had to backtrack a little.

"No, not exactly. _La bise_ is when two people who are fairly good friends bump the sides of their cheeks against each other and basically kiss the air. The number of times it's done depends on the region in France, but the most common number is two – one on each cheek." Kurt was beginning to feel extremely awkward, talking about kissing with Blaine. Even if it wasn't technically kissing. Seriously, he just wanted Blaine to drop the subject.

Unfortunately, Blaine was being his usual oblivious self about the whole fiasco, and said, "But do guys do _la bise_ with other guys?"

Kurt sighed softly, uncomfortably. "In some parts of France, yes. It's not typical, though. Usually it's girls with girls or girls with guys. I guess it just depends."

"Is it important to the French culture?" Blaine asked, glancing back down at his book.

Kurt wanted to throw something at Blaine for being so freaking inquisitive. "I don't know. Fairly important, I guess. I've never really thought into it that much before."

"Can you teach me how to do it?"

Kurt blinked. _What_? "Excuse me?"

"If you don't want to, that's okay." Blaine said hurriedly, "It's not a big deal. I was just…curious, that's all. I – yeah, never mind."

"I can teach you." If he had been alone, Kurt would've literally slapped himself for letting those words slip out without a second thought. "If, you know, you want."

There was an awkward pause.

"So…how do you do it?" Blaine asked, still looking very unsure of himself.

Kurt slid his chair closer, leaning forward. It took a second to realize that his face was inches from Blaine's, and those hazel eyes were even more gorgeous up close, and his mouth just looked so _kissable_. He told his mind to shut up and focus and stop daydreaming about his totally hot best friend.

"Okay, so what you do is press your cheek against mine and – "

He was cut off as Blaine's lips pressed against his, soft and sweet and yet urgent at the same time.

Kurt had fantasized many times about kissing Blaine, more times than he was probably willing to admit aloud. But nothing quite beat the real thing. It was sparks and love and coffee and mint and passion and a million other things Kurt couldn't name all whirled into one. One of Kurt's hands reached up to caress Blaine's cheek, gently pulling him closer. Blaine leaned into the kiss, deepening it, and Kurt was more than happy about that because he felt like he should be doing this _all the freaking time_ – that is, until he realized something, and hastily pulled away, frowning.

"There's nothing in the French 1 textbook about _la bise_." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine smiled a little guiltily.

"You staged that!" Kurt accused, his mouth falling open.

Blaine's smile turned mischievous. "Maybe."

"You're not actually bad at French, are you?" Kurt asked amusedly.

"Well, I'm pretty terrible at it." Blaine said, leaning closer again, a small smirk now dancing across his mouth. "But it was a great excuse to get closer to you. Oh, and by the way…"

Blaine moved so that his lips were brushing Kurt's ear.

"_Je veux ton amour aussi_."

Kurt flushed lightly, and pulled back, knowing that his slip-up had been caught. "_Mon Coeur est le tien, mon cher_." He whispered sweetly, closing the gap between them once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations:<br>avoir - to have  
>aller - to go<br>faire - to do/to make  
><em>être - to be<br>_pouvoir - can/may/to be able to  
>soixante-quatorze - 74<strong>__**  
>au revoir - Goodbye<br>Salut - Bye  
><em>à tout à l'heure<em> - See you later  
><em>Je veux ton amour - I want your love<br>_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce weekend_? - What are you doing this weekend?  
><em>Je vais étudier, mais rien de special. Pourquoi<em>? - I'm going to study, but nothing special. Why?  
><em>Allons au cinéma vendredi<em>! - Let's go to the movies Friday!_**__**  
>s'il te plaît - please (informal)<br>D'accord. _À 16h00? - Okay. At 4:00?  
><em>la bise - the French greeting kiss  
>Je veux ton amour aussi - I want your love too<br>**__**Mon coeur est le tien, mon cher - My heart is yours, my dear**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that! Drop me a review letting me know what you thought about it, and if you want to see more stuff like this!**_

_**_À bientôt, mes amis!_**_

_**_~SquirrelzAttack_**_


End file.
